Oíche Shamhna
by Noan
Summary: [Os cadeau pour Halloween] Heero, guerrier celtique, se prépare pour la fête de Shamhna... 1x2,


Demain, c'est Hallowen.

Comme beuacoup de fanficteuses, enfin je pense, je vous offre une petite fic avec pour fond cette fête d'origine celtique et cadeau particulier à Catirella, BON ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!

Je vous préviens, munissez-vous de mouchoir, cette histoire est triste même si elle se finit bien en soi.

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

J'espère qu'elle te plaira Cat'.

Sur ces bonnes paroles,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**Oíche Shamhna **(1)  
-  
-  
Heero préparait tranquillement sa maison pour la fête du nouvel an.  
Ce celte de 28 ans vivait seul dans une petite bâtisse de pierres au milieu de la lande anglaise, bien loin de la plupart des autres habitants de son village.  
Chacun de ses gestes était mus par l'habitude, son esprit dérivant vers la nuit à venir. Chaque année depuis bientôt dix ans, à cette même date, il faisait le grand ménage, décorait un peu comme s'il recevait des hôtes le soir même.  
Le peu de gens qui le connaissait, entre autres son ami Trowa et son compagnon Quatre, ne se seraient pourtant pas permis de venir le déranger en cette nuit de fête.  
-  
Près de 15 ans plutôt, il était tombé fou amoureux d'un jeune homme du village voisin. Une romance qui ne fût pas du goût de tout le monde mais, à ce moment là, les deux jeunes adolescents se fichaient bien de savoir que leurs parents respectifs ne voyaient pas cette histoire d'un très bon oeil.  
Issus de clans opposés, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell savaient parfaitement leur amour condamné par cette vieille haine séculaire, mais l'invasion de la Bretagne ( à l'époque l'Angleterre n'existe pas encore et s'appelle la Bretagne, la Bretagne que nous connaissons s'appelait alors l'Armorique.) par les romains leurs laissaient espérer un avenir plus clément.  
-  
Lorsque le chef du clan Maxwell voulut marier le plus jeune de la famille, les deux jeunes hommes prièrent un ami commun, Zechs Merquise, druide de son état, de les marier devant les Dieux.  
Ainsi fût fait, à l'âge de 16 ans, Duo Maxwell, fierté de son clan par sa beauté et son intelligence, devint Duo Maxwell Yuy, lié à jamais par les liens sacrés du mariage.  
Leurs parents respectifs tentèrent de briser l'alliance mais le conseil des druides refusa. On ne pouvait défaire un mariage consacré sur l'autel de la Déesse, qu'il fût ou non accepté par la famille.  
-  
Ils crurent pouvoir vivre heureux mais la guerre les rattrapa dans leur village reculé. Les hommes furent contraints de partir au combat. Heero et Duo ne firent pas exception à la règle.  
Ils combattirent avec honneur et rage, défendant de toutes leurs forces leurs croyances et surtout leur amour.  
Heero se distingua plusieurs fois par sa bravoure au combat et fût plusieurs fois vertement engueulé par son compagnon pour cette même témérité. Le jeune homme lui avait si souvent objecté que plus vite cette guerre serait finie, plutôt ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux.  
-  
Heero ne se doutait alors pas que sa volonté de vivre enfin en paix avec son amour lui coûterait la vie.  
S'il avait gagné le respect des chefs de clan, il avait surtout attiré l'attention de l'ennemi. Le général romain à la tête de l'armée envahisseuse, l'avait lui aussi remarqué.  
Il avait bien vu que ces barbares suivaient cet homme que la peur ne semblait pas toucher.  
-  
Une courte trêve fût décidée entre les belligérants pour fêter le nouvel an celtique.  
En cette nuit de grâce, les soldats vivants pourraient de nouveau festoyer avec ceux qui étaient morts au combat.  
C'était une joie pour tous de revoir leurs camarades qui avaient donné leur vie pour protéger cette terre qu'ils aimaient tant.  
En cette nuit de paix relative, Heero entraîna son époux loin des regards, prêt à honorer comme il se devait la beauté féline de son amour, espérant un jour, pouvoir profiter pleinement de ces quelques instants de félicité où ils s'unissaient.  
-

Ce fût ce moment là qu'un soldat romain choisit pour attaquer le valeureux soldat, transformant ce moment d'amour en carnage sanglant.  
Lorsque la lame frappa Heero, Duo fût plus rapide que lui et il le protégeant de son propre corps, ce fût dans le cœur du châtain que la dague se planta.  
Couvert du sang de l'assassin, Heero pleura longtemps, l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout, avant de revenir au camp et de déclencher un nouvel assaut sur les forces ennemies.  
-

N'ayant plus rien à perdre et voulant à tout prix rejoindre celui qui avait tant embelli sa vie par sa présence, Heero se battit avec une fureur qui, finalement, au prix de nombreux sacrifices, amena enfin la paix qu'ils avaient tant espéré, Duo et lui.  
Il ramena le corps sans vie de son époux et le fit enterrer selon les rites.  
Il était un héros de guerre et une horde de prétendantes le poursuivait de leur demande en mariage, les pères lui proposant souvent une dote mirobolante.  
Il avait toujours refusé. Il était marié quoique sa famille en dise, il lui resterait fidèle.  
-  
Le soir tomba sur la lande.  
Heero sortit devant sa maison attendant avec impatience son invité tant espéré.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, une forme longiligne sortit de la brume et se précipita sur lui.  
" Duo... "  
Le jeune homme ne le laissa rien ajouté et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Chaque année depuis sa mort, à la Oíche Shamhna, ils se retrouvaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.  
-  
Heero entraîna son époux à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Jamais ils n'échangeaient un mot, la nuit était trop courte et bientôt ils auraient l'éternité pour se dire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire de leur vivant.  
Sans préambule, il l'emmena vers leur chambre à coucher et l'allongea sur leur couche.  
Heero se sentait revivre sous le regard améthyste de cet être qu'il aimait toujours, et chaque année de plus en plus.  
Chacun de leurs gestes était emprunt d'une douceur et d'un amour tel que les mots et les déclarations devenaient inutiles. Les mouvements de leurs corps, en parfaite harmonie, criaient au monde ce lien si fort qui les unissaient.  
Oui, ils s'aimèrent toute cette nuit, où le monde des morts se mêlait au monde des vivants, toute en tendresse et en silence.  
-  
Heero savait que le lendemain matin, il serait de nouveau seul, juste une odeur de lys entre ses draps pouvait attester de la présence de Duo entre ses bras cette nuit.  
Il savait qu'il verserait une larme avant de reprendre sa vie en attendant tranquillement la prochaine fête des morts, attendant tranquillement la mort qui lui offrirait enfin l'éternité dans les bras de celui qui avait volé son cœur au premier regard et qui lui avait offert le sien en échange.  
Il s'endormit dans les bras aimés.  
-  
Le lendemain, Trowa et Quatre passèrent, dans la soirée comme ils avaient coutume de le faire, pour remonter le moral de leur ami.  
Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir de lumières.  
Ils n'eurent pas de réponse lorsqu'ils frappèrent et finalement, ils entrèrent dans la maison, surpris que leur ami change subitement ses habitudes.  
Ne voyant personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine, ils montèrent à l'étage.  
-  
Dans la chambre à coucher, ils trouvèrent Heero étendu sur son lit, mort, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et un ruban améthyste dans sa main gauche.  
Quatre pleura son ami mais Trowa sourit.  
Son ami était enfin heureux, où qu'il soit.  
-

-

(1)** Samhain**

On sait très peu de choses sur la religion des Celtes. A l'origine, ce que nous appelons Halloween se dit en gaélique Oíche Shamhna. C'est la saint-Sylvestre celtique: le dernier jour de l'année et le lendemain, c'est le jour de l'an : Samhain (ou Samhuinn en gaélique d'Ecosse). Et, pendant cette nuit qui enterrait l'année celtique, les esprits et autres fantômes pouvaient revenir et hanter les maisons des vivants...

-

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions!!!!

Kisu et joyeux Hallowen

Noan.


End file.
